Bette Davis Eyes
by sarah.write.now
Summary: She's got hair of harlowe gold, lips a sweet surprise... but most of all, she's got Bette Davis Eyes. TessxNate A little valentine's day oneshot. It's not fluff, but it's not angst either.


**AN: Oneshot songfic! Ness, which I'm weirdly obsessed with as of late. ;)**

**Disclaimer: Apparently, Disney never got my letter :( So I own nothing.**

**Summary: Here hair is harlowe gold, her lips a sweet surprise, her hand are never cold. But most of all... she's got Bette Davis Eyes.**

_Her Hair is Harlowe Gold,_

She touched her golden hair delicately with one hand, twisting it half-heartedly into a messy ponytail. She had long ago stopped hoping he'd notice.

_Her lips a sweet surprise,_

Because that one day, when they casually bumped into each other at Blockbuster one night, both searching for sad movies they could drown in, for they were both unbearably lonely. Because on that day he had frantically pressed his lips to hers, and she had loved it. And he had nonchalantly asked her to spend the night, and she had coolly agreed. Because on that day, she'd expected to be another one night stand.

_Her hands are never cold,_

He grabbed her hand, and then quickly let it go as she left the next morning, her body warm in the below freezing weather that was New York City. Because she was always warm.

_She's got Bette Davis Eyes._

He remembered when they were younger, at Camp. She'd had an obsession with old starlets, and black and white films. He remembered the night she'd made him watch Bette Davis and Audrey Hepburn movies until the tawny color of the sun shone through the rickety windows of her cabin, and how Brown had barged in and yelled that boys were to say in the boys cabins, and girls in the girls cabin. (The rest of the gang had been there too, but he hardly noticed them... not when _she_ was around.)

_She'll turn music on you,_

_You won't have to think twice,_

_She's pure as New York snow,_

_She's got Bette Davis Eyes._

Her 21st birthday party, when she got drunk and started dancing on tables. And he'd pulled her off the table and cradled her, and he'd took her to her house, placed her in her bed, kissed her forehead, and stood to leave.

She'd slapped him in the face, and asked who was he to kiss a girl and leave her restless and confused? And he'd replied that she was never confused, because she was Tess Tyler, and Tess Tyler knows everything... Tess Tyler doesn't get confused. She frowned and whispered, "I thought so too,"

_And she'll tease you,_

_She'll unease you,_

Shane and Mitchie's wedding, when they'd sat at a lone table in the corner of the ballroom, watching all the other couples dance and sing and laugh and drunkingly head towards the hotel across the street. And how Mitchie had kindly suggested that he ask Caitlyn to dance, and he'd referred to Caitlyn in a less than reputable way, and Tess slapped him, and in his defense he was drunk and who ever thought straight when they were drunk? And she'd teased him "she'd uneased him" about how he was waiting for her.

He'd waited until they were alone to kiss her (not knowing he'd ever see her again.. not knowing they'd meet at Blockbuster and he'd kiss her just as frantically as he did at the wedding.)

_All the better, just to please you,_

Oh, she'd pleased him...

he couldn't get her off his mind.

_She's precocious, and she knows how to make a pro blush,_

He was sweet-talking a red-faced Caitlyn, explaining why he'd insulted her before, and Tess had appeared out of nowhere. (She might have suggested that the reason he'd insulted Cailtyn was that maybe he didn't like girls as much as he let on?) And he'd blushed, remembering the time she had dared him to kiss Shane in a game of truth or dare. (She was fascinated, and she herself was not against "experimenting").

Of course he'd refused to kiss Shane, but he wasn't at all against kissing Tess.

_She's got Bette Davis Eyes,_

The first time she'd tried out eyeliner, and she looked like a raccoon, and she had been dating Shane, and they'd broken up that day, and she had cried on Nate's shoulder and turned his shirt black with cheap Wet'n'Wild eye pencil.

He didn't try to wash it out, though he didn't know why. (The same shirt is still hanging up in his closet, even though it has a picture of his short-lived "Dixie Chick" obsession.)

_She'll let you take her home,_

He remembered every detail of that night at Blockbuster, and he wishes that he'd stuck with precocious, beautiful, stunning, wild, unpredictable Tess Tyler.

_She'll lay you on her throne,_

The time at Camp Rock when he had messed up on stage and she had grabbed the mic and yelled at the group of snickering girls in the corner that he'd be famous one day, and they'd be falling all over him, and he would only remember the ones that supported him, and he'd forget the ones who had laughed at him because he'd forgotten the words.

And she was right, about everything. Except he did remember those girls, because that memory is one of his favorites, because it's when Tess shines through. It's when Tess shows she's a good friend, and a good person. A wild one, true. But in the end she'd always come home to her friends.

_She's got Bette Davis Eyes._

He picked up his phone and clicked her name in his contact list, even though he had her number memorized. (He just liked to see the heart next to her name that she had so happily placed when they were fourteen, and every time he got a new phone, even after the "Text Phenomenon" had passed and no one made emoticon hearts anymore, she still did.) Because she's Tess Tyler, and she doesn't care.

And at that moment, as he watched her walk down the aisle dressed in a wedding dress only she would wear. _"White is boring, I want mine to be **red** the color of **love **because I **love **you."_

Or she thought she loved the man standing at the end of the aisle... but everyone's wrong sometimes.

As Nate watched her walk down the aisle he felt a pang of guilt for not keeping her in his arms forever, and letting some scumbag have her instead. And he stood up from his seat in the pews, and he yelled out as loudly as he could, that he loved Tess Tyler and she couldn't marry this man, because she was his, and he was hers.

And she'd thrown the bundle of flowers at her supposed true love, who stood dumbstruck next to the priest, as only Tess would. She didn't bother to tell him sorry, she just ran up to Nate, the "quiet" one who would never yell out in church... only for Tess. And she kissed him in her wild way, and he whispered in her ear, "What a crazy way to tell someone 'I love you'."

And for once, Tess Tyler got her happy ending.

**AN: It seems that in fanfiction world, Tess is getting shunned into horribleness. She never gets a happy ending, so I wanted to give her one. PLEASE REVIEW, PLEASE PLEASE!**

**Tell me what you thought, I'd like feedback on this one.  
**


End file.
